


Insecurities

by RuneStarArrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, So much fluff it will rot your teeth, Tumblr Prompt, cute sabriel fluff, don't know how that's possible but still, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneStarArrow/pseuds/RuneStarArrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this Tumblr prompt:</p>
<p>"Imagine your OTP spooning for the first time when Person B (who has their arms wrapped around A’s waist) feels A’s muscles keep tensing up and then realizes that A is sucking their stomach in. Without skipping a beat, B hugs A really tight and tells them that they are perfect and their body is beautiful and there is no reason to be insecure. <br/>Cue cute fluff."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Drowning in the fluff, but I don’t think you’ll really mind it that much. Cute Sabriel fluff is really all I need in life. (What’s that I hear? Education? Homework? Pfft, I’ll do it later…)

The room was dark and quiet; the only sounds those of Sam and Gabe’s soft breathing. They were comfortable enough in their relationship to not find this awkward, yet this was one of the first times they had shared a bed since they were too young to care. 

And it was the first time that they had shared a bed with Sam spooning Gabriel. Sam’s arms were warm and comforting, and they were wrapped protectively around Gabriel’s stomach, his head resting easily on top of Gabriel’s, due to the rather large height difference. 

One of Gabe’s best kept secrets was how insecure he was. In the daytime, he would run around and laugh and jump on Sam’s back in the middle of the school corridor, and, of course, eat much more than the recommended daily intake of sugar, but when the sun fell below the horizon, he became a shy and quiet boy, viciously aware of how short and pudgy he was. No one knew, because no one ever saw him after dark. Except now, now that everything was different.

Sam and Gabe had been dating for about six months now, never going further than the occasional make-out session or sleeping in the same bed. But Sam had always been quick to fall asleep, as if savouring all the sleep he got. Gabe’s insecurities had never been a problem before, never been noticed before. Sam had never even commented on how fat he was, although he knew it was clear as day for all to see. 

Gabe sucked in his tummy slightly, hoping Sam wouldn’t notice. He couldn’t seem to get comfortable, knowing that any second Sam could realise how fat and ugly he was and leave him for someone better. This had always been a distinct possibility ever since the day they had started dating. Sam could do so much better than him, could go so much further. 

He felt Sam shift behind him, and sucked in another breath, sucking his tummy in even more. 

Sam gently kissed the side of his neck. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that, Gabe?” he whispered softly. He pressed another kiss just underneath his jaw. “You are so, so beautiful.” Gabe let out a breath in disbelief. Surely Sam couldn’t mean that; he was just trying to make him feel better.

Another kiss, this time behind his ear. Gabe shivered slightly.

“I love you a lot, and nothing is ever going to change that.” 

A kiss on the cheek. 

“I don’t care what you look like.”

Cheekbone.

“You know your eyes sparkle when you’re happy? They look golden.”

Corner of the mouth.

“I think you’re gorgeous, no matter what anyone else says, no matter what you say.”

Gabe rolled around slowly, twisting in Sam’s arms so that he could see his face. “You really think that?” he asked quietly, knowing his face was showing a wide range of emotions right now, and knowing that Sam could read them all. 

“Of course I do Gabe! You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met! All your insecurities don’t mean anything, they don’t change anything. I still love you, and you are still stunning.” He whispered, accenting each word with a light kiss. Sam cupped his face with both hands, staring into Gabe’s eyes with emotions swirling deep inside them. Pride. Happiness. Love. He leant forward slightly, letting his lips brush over Gabriel’s, barely for a second, but still sending little shocks of pleasure through his whole body. 

“Get some sleep, love. You need it, you look exhausted.” Sam said, smiling warmly at him. He leant in to give Sam a last kiss, lingering a little longer than was perhaps necessary. “I love you.” Sam whispered.

“I love you too.” Gabe said, twisting back around so that his back was pressed against Sam’s chest. 

“I know.” Sam smiled, kissing Gabe’s hair softly. 

“And for the record, I think you’re pretty smokin’ Samsquatch.” Gabe felt Sam’s body move against his as he laughed.

“There’s the Gabe I know.” He smiled.


End file.
